Beautiful Ruthlessness
by Jazyqqq
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are on bad terms Vegeta is mad and goes into this mysterious portal there he crosses into the DC universe and lets say he finds new friends enemies and lovers :0


Beautiful Ruthlessness

Author's notes: I don't own DBZ or DC Justice League. Also this is set after Majin Buu saga (AND FUSION REBORN). Goku is training with Uub and in an alternative timeline Vegeta can go SSJ3 he achieved it after a one on one against Super Buu alone but was not enough which leads to the Vegito side. Enjoy

CHAPTER 1

After the crisis with Majin Buu, the earth was finally at rest from evil. Goku is now training with Uub and Vegeta continues to work out. One day at the capsule corp. camp Vegeta is training like usual in the gravity chamber, 1000 times earth's gravity. Vegeta is happy he is now on par with his sayian rival Kakarott and intended to surpass him by trying to get into a super sayian 4. Vegeta is feeling better than ever. However….. "Vegeta get your ASS here now!" _WHAT IS IT NOW WOMAN_. Vegeta thought in his mind. "VEGETA!" "WHAT IS IT CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY!" Vegeta roared back "Well Vegeta" Bulma stepped up and turned off the gravity chamber. "Can't you see there is a giant BLOODY HUGE light in front of the HOUSE" Vegeta had no response but trying to sound cool like saying "Fine I'll sort it out" Vegeta trying to sound cool and calm against his so called wife Bulma otherwise known as Woman.

Once Vegeta got to the front of the house he inspected this portal look alike and finally said "Woman I have no clue what this is but it looks fun can I go in?" Bulma face palmed and said "NO OF COURSE YOU CANT GO IN IT COULD KILL YOU DOPEHEAD." Vegeta's response was "Look woman my hand is inside it and nothing's happened to me it doesn't help if I can't see what is on the other side if its space then its space big deals why you so worried deer?" Bulma looked like she was about to blow a gasket and well…. She did "YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE I HAVE MY TRUNKS AND BULLA GO ON THEN VEGETA GO TO THE OTHER SIDE I HOPE ITS AN ETERNITY OF PAIN TO YOU DICK!"

With that said Bulma stormed out and went back inside to see how to get rid of that portal. Vegeta just stared and commented how immature that outburst was. Well there is no point hanging around so Vegeta entered this roundish blue portal. In an instant Vegeta stumbled in a city with a big statue of some guy with an S on his chest. Vegeta questioned "What is this place?" When he took a few steps forward more into the new area an explosion was heard from a distance. Vegeta smirked already "Well things got interesting fast" When Vegeta flew in and saw that very same man with the S on his chest battling some big gray guy, who looked dead for a while. Vegeta observed the fight on saw five more fighters entered the fray. One that looked like some bat, another with greenish skin a namek is here? Another looked like a muscled woman with a golden lasso, another with a green and black suit and finally a woman that had hawk wings and a mace that seemed to do more damage to the opponent.

However her emotions got into the way and got smacked around. He knew they were losing and to such a week opponent as well? "There holding back" Vegeta commented on there fighting. Vegeta finally charged up and said "Well time to make my entrance with a huge smile on his face. Just in a few second Vegeta had already flown down in front of this big zombie. The hawk woman shouted out "What the hell are you doing! GET OUT it's dangerous HERE!" Vegeta looked back and gave a quick smile and said "I'm perfectly fine let me handle this. Everyone stared at aw as Vegeta absolutely pummelled Solomon Grundy and without taking a scratch. Finally Vegeta aimed a big golden ki ball at Grundy and said "Any last words zombie?" However as soon as he said that the Hawk girl flew in front of Vegeta and said "Wait don't kill him" Vegeta seemed puzzled how dare she order the prince of sayian's so instead Vegeta said "Why he was going to kill you? You guys were getting slaughtered against him do you some sort of connection with him?" Hawk girl responded "Yes he was good before now he is feral he doesn't deserve this please and after this let us introduce ourselves to you" Vegeta finally disabled the ki ball and said "Fine he doesn't deserve to die from royal blood anyway" And with that statement Hawk Girl thought "_Royal blood is he a king or prince he is pretty good looking though and definitely a capable fighter" _

And with that Hawk girl and Vegeta flew towards the other five members and Solomon Grundy was arrested. Once they arrived at the little huddle of the five super heroes. The man with the S symbol on his chest said "Hello and thank you for handling our situation" the superhero said with a smile. Vegeta replied with the questioning statement "You guys could have handled that but you were holding back next time try to take care of your selves." With that statement made Batman looked at Vegeta with his observing glare however the greenish skin namek look alike said "What is your name and state your purpose on Earth as you are obviously not a human. Vegeta responded coolly…

"My name is Prince Vegeta I am a Sayian but I believe I came from another dimension. In all my life I have never seen or heard of you guys; tell me your names now." The heroes all looked at each other and finally the hawk woman finally broke the silence and said "My name his Shayera Holt but you can call me Hawk girl." Vegeta shakes Hawk Girls hand and says please to meet you Shayera."

Hawk girl continues the introduction and says "This here is Superman he is the strongest out of all of us, this person is Wonder Woman or you can call her Diana. Here is The Green lantern otherwise known as John Stewart. This is the Martian Man hunter but you can just call him J,onn" And with that Hawk girl walks towards batman but before she spoke Batman said "My name is Batman I'm not telling my actual name" Vegeta glared at him and smirked saying "Why are you afraid I might come to your house and steal your mate?" With that Batman glared deeper attempting to scare Vegeta, obviously it wasn't working "Wow that stare couldn't scare a baby" And finally batman almost attempted to punch Vegeta however Superman intervened and said "Anyway you said you were from another dimension and got through a portal?" Vegeta replied "Yes I can show you the portal I came threw I just went exploring" Superman smiled and said "We could use someone with strength like you however I'm sure people will miss you in the other world you came from so let's get you back" Vegeta rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Yea I'm surrre there crying right now" However by the time they got to the portal location it was already gone. Vegeta screamed "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PORTAL IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" Green Lantern said "Well it obviously isn't here so what did you think happened to it?" Vegeta thought for a moment and figured one conclusion. Vegeta shouted "THAT WOMAN CLOSED THE PORTAL SHE KICKED ME OUT OF THAT UNIVERSE" The Martian responded "Well you could always stay with us and we can try to open up the portal and send you back like a repayment from before." Vegeta thought for a moment and said "I have no other choice do I" However Batman didn't like this one bit everyone else seemed it fine. Batman said "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Vegeta nodded "Thanks" As soon as batman got with the rest of the members the consulted. "I think we need to think this over. I don't trust him" Shayera replied silently "Well we can't exactly leave him on the streets he has nowhere else to go" With that the rest except batman agreed and that was the end of that group conversation and rushed back to Vegeta.

"We have decided to let you stay at our base, the watchtower" With that Vegeta smiled and thanked them and thought "_At least these people have manners not like my other so called friends back in the other dimension however I can't stay here how else am I to defeat Kakarott?" _Vegeta noticed Batman's ki was gone and said "Where did the bat go?" To the reply of Superman he said "He does that every time we agree on something and he doesn't." Vegeta nodded and said "Sounds like a saw loser very immature indeed" However they stared at him blankly and finally J, onn said "Don't let batman catch you saying that" Vegeta laughed and said "What that man can't even touch me I'm the prince of all sayian's after all" Superman replied "About the sayian race may you tell us about it when we get to the watchtower. Vegeta nodded and so with that they all waited till a beam of light came down and in an instant they were in space.

Superman said "Thank you Flash" Vegeta noticed he had not heard of this Flash "Who is this Flash man?" Hawk girl introduced the flash and Wally said "So you're the one who thrashed Sully eh?" After that statement Vegeta told the league members everything about his life and how he is reformed. He told them about his race and to confirm The Martian read Vegeta's mind without Vegeta knowing. It was now dinner time Batman was still not here and at this time Vegeta feasted and practically emptied the pantry of the watch tower. The whole league (except batman) watched in awe and disgust. Shayera thought it was pretty cool. Barry thought it was hilarious and the rest found it putrefying. After Vegeta and the rest of the league members were done they had explained what they were and what they stood for. By the time they had finished talking they had shown Vegeta to his quarters, there he fell asleep easily, in a matter of second's infact.

The flash quickly said "Sooooooo what you guys think of him?" John had found Vegeta to be a big threat with a temper that could easily crack as well as Superman. The rest had found him to be quite sane and posed no threat. J, onn said that sleep was in order as the day was pretty long. In the next morning the first to wake up was Shayera she quickly went to the cafeteria to get breakfast and saw Vegeta. Seeming there was no harm in saying how was your sleep she sat next to him and said those exact words Vegeta replied "Yes it was very comfortable I appreciate this hospitality" Vegeta smiled and also added "You wake up on the same time judging by your physical strength after this meal you will go to your gym." Shayera looked at him amazed of what he said and finally spoke "You have a good eye would you care for a spar?" Vegeta loved those word anything with fighting is good for him. So Vegeta replied "Shayera I would love to do that"

CHAPTER 2

After their breakfast they hurried to the arena and commenced fighting. Shayera commenced the first attack with her mace however no matter how many times she swings he kept dodging all of them. Shayera noticed his fastness and strength was on a whole different level and had noticed he had gotten hold of her mace and punched her right in the gut pushing her back all the way to the wall boundary. She struggled to get up and thought "_Man this guy is amazing I can't even get him to go this super transformation, with that one punch I don't think I can get up." _Vegeta said "Is that all well I must say that was quick I expected more, however I can train you to be at least on Superman's level. Shayera couldn't believe what he was saying he was offering to be her coach? And to be on Superman's level would be much easier to fight off foes.

"I accept make me as strong as Superman Vegeta" Shayera smiled as she got back up still a bit dazed from the punch Vegeta gave earlier. A soon as they exited the arena simulator All the other league members ones that haven't met Vegeta all eyes were on both of them and saw that Hawk Girl was battled up and bruised as Vegeta was perfectly fine. Black Canary spoke "What the hell happened in their Shayera?" Shayera replied "Well I just got my ass beat by this man here and he is going to start training me until I reach the level of Superman and we start at 1:00PM" Black Canary was stunned a goal she thought wasn't possible however before she could think of it too much the alert just went off and it spoke out "ALERT ALERT GAMMA THREAT IN SESSION ALERT ALERT!" Vegeta was puzzled of course a gamma threat is that a foe? He returned Shayera to her quarters knowing she had passed out as soon he laid her to bed the 6 other original members came into her room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Batman shouted, Wally said smoothly "We are not interrupting anything right?" Vegeta sighed and told them what happened but John did not take this too kindly as he had feelings for Shayera and he knew she did to he broke up with Vixen so he could bounce back to the winged fighter. John said "You better watch yourself Vegeta" Vegeta looked confused what was his problem he thought but enough of that Vegeta finally asked "What is this gamma threat?" Superman said "Yes it is a threat that can topple cities and kill thousands this threat is named Black Adam" Vegeta was interested and spoke. "Can I battle with him?" Everyone was staring and finally Shayera rose up from her bed and said "Vegeta Black Adam is a magic user arch rival to that marvel man we saw but I believe that he is nothing compared to you so…. Go for it." The original members looked dumbfounded and finally Superman said "Fine if you need trouble we are here to help" However Vegeta was already powering up and said "No need he will be gone in the first five minutes hehehe" Wonder Woman took notice to that chuckle and felt a shiver down her spine. As well as Batman.

CHAPTER 3

As Vegeta was transported at Adams location he flew up and confronted the man as he was decimating a building with his magic. "Having fun are we?" Adam immediately looked behind expecting Captain Marvel but instead this blue clad looking warrior. Adam responded with a smirk "Yes I am but I must ask who you are?" Vegeta glared and answered "My name is Vegeta Prince of all Sayian's! And I command you to stop what you are doing right now" Adam looked at him confused he thought "_What the hell is a Sayian and HOW DARE HE COMMAND ME DOES HE KNOW WHO I AM?" _With the thought being ended there Black Adam Charged at Vegeta at full speed and attempted to punch him right in the face. However Vegeta moved his head slightly to the left. Everyone in the watchtower watched in awe as Vegeta was skilfully dodging attacks even superman or captain marvel couldn't do. "Pfft you are nothing compared to me but before you die let me show you TRUE POWER" Vegeta was now powering up and a shining golden light beamed through space everyone being blinded. Batman said "This must be his transformation his hair is golden?" Black Adam had nothing to say he just stared at this amazing powerful warrior. However before he knew it Vegeta smacked Black Adam to the ground in the streets and finally shouted out "BIG BANG ATTACK" He fired this ball or awesome power down at Adam and once it connected it vaporised him. Black Adam was no more. Shayera looked in Vegeta's amazing power everyone did but the whole league just realised something… VEGETA KILLED BLACK ADAM. As soon as Vegeta entered the watch tower reverting back to normal the original 7 members were waiting for him.

CHAPTER 4

Vegeta walked in smoothly like he was a total badass and said "Well that was easy hmmm what's got you all startled?" Vegeta asked the seven members like nothing happened. Superman said "You killed Black Adam we don't approve of killing our enemies" Vegeta turn stopped smirking and said "That totally defeats the purpose of your intentions defend the earth when the villains keep coming back. That totally doesn't make sense" Batman spoke up "Killing our enemies' makes us no better than the villains." Vegeta laughed and said "I'm pretty sure that the people of Earth are tired of seeing people dead" Shayera spoke and said "Maybe Vegeta is right we could use some fear in the major villain's hearts and maybe they will turn a blind eye." The six members couldn't hear what they just heard. Is Shayera taking sides with Vegeta? Superman finally said "hmmm we will let it side this time however our research has begun on your way back in the mean time we will do the fighting and you can just stay put" Vegeta seemed annoyed by this but said "Can I at least train do you have a gravity simulator?" Wonder woman showed Vegeta the way to the gravity simulator Hawk girl followed attempting to train with Vegeta. Back at the five original members flash said "Shayera and Vegeta seemed to get along I'm fine with him." J, onn added "He and Shayera are both alike, two warrior races with bad tempers." John didn't like it at all as well as batman. Superman was still undecided what to think of him.

CHAPTER 5

"So this is the gravity simulator?" Vegeta questioned Wonder Woman replied "Yes it goes up to five thousand G's Vegeta smirked "This will do very nicely thank you" With that said Wonder Woman left for a mission J,onn called her on leaving Vegeta and Shayera to train. "So how much can you take" Vegeta asked Shayera bluntly. Shayera blushed and said "200 G's seeming embarrassed Vegeta thought in his mind "_Wow she is pretty weak but we can change that" _With that said Vegeta and Shayera walked toward the panel Vegeta took of his armour leaving exposing his body. Shayera blushed seeing his muscles got her a little excited. Vegeta noticed this but ignored it anyway and sped up the gravity to 400 doubling what Shayera can take. Shayera first squatted to the ground trying really hard not to get beaten by gravity when Vegeta noticed her struggling, he decided to be evil. "Shayera give me 200 push ups then you can relax. Shayera roared "WHAT 200!" Vegeta smirked and said "If you can't push your body to the limit how do you expect to be the best?" Shayera obeyed and started the push ups every bit of it was agonising but in the end it was probably worth it. Once Shayera got to 56th push up Vegeta noticed two girls while he was walking around both blonde one that looked like superman and the other holding a staff. It was Star girl and Supergirl both looked at Vegeta's rock hard abs and muscles blushing whispering how hot he was and how lucky Shayera was. Vegeta just ignored them but he did notice Shayera reaching the 200 final push up.

CHAPTER 6

Vegeta smirked saying "Well done you can relax now" Shayera continued her heavy breathing and barley spoke "That (HEAVY PANTING) was agonising" Vegeta responded "Well go to bed then and in the next two hours come back we are not done hehehe" Shayera couldn't believe how fast she was and how strong it makes a huge impact she was on the level of Supergirl basically in terms of strength and speed but still quite far from Superman. Once Shayera left for her quarters Vegeta turned the Grav simulator to 1700 G's and started doing push ups and flying around everywhere kicking and punching he still noticed Supergirl and Stargirl Vegeta thought "_How long have they been there aren't they bored?" _ Once Vegeta had enough the alert started saying "ALERT ALERT OMEGA THREAT DETECTED" Vegeta was confused "Omega Level is that stronger than gamma?" However Vegeta detected a familiar Ki a very VERY high energy "It couldn't be? No it has to be, ITS BROLY!"

CHAPTER 7

Vegeta was amazed and confused how did Broly get here? Also not only that but he can wipe out anyone all he does is look for Kakarott anyway since he isn't here Broly will be so pissed. Vegeta just realised something…. Everyone in the justice league will die because of him. "I have to stop him!" Vegeta rushed towards the watch tower seeing everyone's already gone except the Martian. Vegeta flew towards the Martian and said fast "WHERE IS EVEYONE?" J, onn replied "Out fighting a crazy man with incredible power kind of like your golden hair." Vegeta now said "Quickly send me they don't stand a chance that's BROLY THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN!" J, onn looked confused but also scared "Legendary? He is the same race as you?" Vegeta wanted to make this quick so he said "YES I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING ONCE IM DONE WITH HIM HE IS PRACTALLY GONNA WIPE OUT EVERYONE ON THIS WORLD" J,onn looked really scared was this man really that powerful maybe it would be wise to let Vegeta handle this situation. From that J,onn said "Ok Im transporting you now and good luck" Vegeta replied "Thank you and I'll need it" Once Vegeta was transported to the site he could see that everyone's power is weak and he could see Broly. He had fought Broly in the past but never won and so he shouted out "BROLY!"

Everyone on the league that hadn't blacked out which was Superman, Batman, Hawk girl and Green Lantern looked up and saw Vegeta they all thought did Vegeta know this warrior? Broly turned around hoping to see Kakarott but it was a blue clad warrior when he saw Vegeta he laughed thinking that he could swipe Vegeta like an insect but also questioned "PRINCE VEGETA HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN ME, TELL ME WHERE IS KAKAROTT?"

Vegeta responded "He isn't here Broly didn't you realise we are in another dimension? Speaking of which how did you get here?" Broly looked around and saw that Vegeta was right he couldn't sense Kakarott or any of the Z fighters he then said "I don't know how I got here I just did but I wouldn't mind KILLING YOU AND DESTROYING THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Broly charged at him in his SSJ2 form knocking Vegeta down to a building Lex corp or something and Broly charged an Omega blast but was interrupted by Superman with heat vision "Hmmm you want to die early as well" with that said Broly slammed Superman on the ground face first knocking him out cold. "Now back to the prince hehehe" Broly saw that he was gone, Vegeta turned SSJ2 a golden light behind Broly occurred, Broly turned behind and attempted to grab Vegeta but Vegeta kicked his hand away. Broly shouted "WHAT" and Vegeta then Kicked him up leaving Broly in mid air then Vegeta put some beat down on Broly. Broly was still surprised Vegeta had this power he was practically on Kakarott's level the last time he fought that annoying brat but now he is almost on the same strength but he is also holding back something. Vegeta finally landed his last punch but this time Broly retaliated and started to put some beat down on Vegeta in pure rage.

Broly was swiping Vegeta like a tennis ball and finally laid the final slam into the daily planet logo. Vegeta said in thought "_I have to go SSJ3 to WIN" _with that said Vegeta said "BROLY YOUR TIME HAS COME, MEET MY POWER!" Vegeta roared screaming in feral everyone that wasn't knocked out looked in awe of this amazing power. Vegeta's hair was extending down to his feet slowly. Broly saw as well and thought "_VEGETA'S A SUPER SAYIAN 3?!" _ The transformation was over and Broly still was shocked Vegeta had made it that far. However Broly still sensed that his power was stronger. Broly said "A super sayian 3 huh? Im still going to kill you" Vegeta just said "Let's see about that" Vegeta immediately was behind Broly and a soon Broly turned around Vegeta punched him dead in the face destroying the daily planet globe. Vegeta needed to end this quick in order to minimize damage to the area, and so he fired what he thought could kill Broly "GALICK GUN FIRE!"

A purple beam shot from Vegeta's hands and to Broly however Broly was damaged but not dead so Vegeta fired a "BIG BANG ATTACK" the giant ball was shown to kill Black Adam was now fired at Broly. Although damaged still not dead both were direct hits but Vegeta noticed that the league started to wake up Superman was right beside him but still in awe of Vegeta's power but Vegeta said "Superman I won't be able to kill him but he is knocked out for a bit is there a prison where it has never been broken out?" Superman was surprised was Broly really this strong? And at Vegeta's best still couldn't manage him Superman thought of a good place "The phantom zone" Superman suggested Vegeta then nodded "Take him and do it quickly I believe he is about to wake" Superman followed and picked up Broly by the time he woke up he was in an unknown state Broly was furious he now had a new target "I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU VEGETA! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND DESTROY YOU AND KAKAROTT!" Vegeta was glad this had turned out the way it has no one died especially the members of the justice league how else was he suppose to get out of this dimension?

As soon as they all got to the watchtower J, onn congratulated everyone especially Vegeta as he was the best contribution towards Broly. When they all sat down Vegeta told them all about Broly and how he was the legendary super sayian. At this point Shayera suggested that Vegeta should be a temporary member of the justice league.

CHAPTER 8

"NO WE CAN NOT MAKE HIM A TEMPORARY MEMBER" said Batman raging "I agree he is far too dangerous and could take over the league." John Stewart said "Is that all John?" Shayera said trying to get the real reason why the lantern said. However Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Flash and Martian Man Hunter agreed five against two landslide victory. After it was over Vegeta accepted this knowing he could train all he want and still be best as in this world there was no Kakarott, Frieza, Cell or Buu. He was the best in this dimension.

Another day of training with Shayera this time she actually fought Vegeta in 690 G's. Of course she got her ass handed to her but at least she was improving, she actually managed to get five hits on him. "Heh you're improving it's been two weeks, you're a fast learner of techniques. And your body isn't collapsing as much." Shayera looked at him kind of angry was she really this week from the start? "Jeez thanks Vegeta" Vegeta looked at her noticing her body for the first time "_dam she looks good" _Vegeta thought Shayera said "Umm Vegeta? I was thinking…. Maybe we could hang out I mean not training but uhh you know like eating dinner together?" Shayera blushed Vegeta thought "_Where did this come from all of a sudden? Is she asking me out on a date? Well screw it Im hungry anyway" _"What time is this get together?" Shayera couldn't believe it he's actually said yes? "Umm how about 8:00PM" Shayera got nervous seeing if he could make this time work and he said…. "Yea sure that's fine it's a date then, I'll get ready" Vegeta said sounding cool. And so he walks to his quarters. Shayera was super excited for this she pick her sexiest dress of course. She realised she was in love with Vegeta and wanted to make things fast. "Screw JOHN! I can't wait for Vegeta to be in a tuxedo" Once Vegeta entered his quarters he realised he didn't have anything to wear. "This is formal so I need a tux? Well I have no money I bet the lantern might have some clothes.

It was 6:50PM Vegeta knocked on John Stewart's door. "Who is it?" John said Vegeta replied "It's me Vegeta I need to ask a favour" John Stewart opened the door and said "What do you want Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at John and said "Do you have any tuxedo's I could borrow?" John looked at him funny "You're going out?" Vegeta smirked and said "With Shayera were having a date at a restaurant, so you have anything to dress me with?" John felt rage cant believing that Shayera is doing this. "No I don't" John gritted his teeth while saying then slamming the door on Vegeta. "What was all that about? Well I guess I'll try out Superman if he has anything." Vegeta got to Superman's dorm and knocked. Superman opened the door and said "Oh hey Vegeta what brings you to my dorm?" Vegeta asked "I was hoping to see if you have any tuxedos that you could spare?" Superman smirked "Going out on a date I see?" Vegeta smiled and replied "Yea Im going with Shayera I need a tux do you have any?" Superman knew there was something up with Shayera but how would John handle this? Well there broken up now so no harm will be done he thought. "Sure you're a 5,5 right? So this will do then" Vegeta smiled and replied "Thanks but what's up with the lantern every time I mention Shayera he gets antsy?" Superman answers by saying "They use to date let's just put it like that also just call me Clark" Superman smiled and Vegeta repaid him with a smile as well.

Vegeta leaved to his quarters and started to shower which took 10miniutes he used Pantene leaving a lovely smell of mint. Next after he dried his hair and body he slipped into his tuxedo, making him look like a gentleman. Next he walked to Shayera's room and knocked. It was 8:00PM exactly. Shayera stepped out with the dress she took when she was going out with Hawkman. Vegeta said "You look good" Shayera nodded and smiled and replied "You don't look bad yourself." Vegeta next said "So uhh let's go?" Shayera nodded and lead the way "Follow me I know where it is" And so Vegeta followed of course it was on earth, and of course people where staring at the famous man who killed Black Adam and apprehended that big brute with golden hair. They finally stop. It was a hotel? Vegeta thought. Vegeta questioned "Where is the food?" Shayera chuckled it was so typical sayian thoughts but then she said "its inside you dope" Vegeta blushed in embarrassment on how idiotic he sounded. Eventually they got to the restaurant. Shayera said "table for two reserved for Shayera Hol and Vegeta?" The man looked at the ledger and said "Yes right this way" The man lead them to a quiet place overlooking the ocean where no one disturbed them.

CHAPTER 9

MEANWHILE WITH GREEN LANTERN

"Shit" is all John could think he was so close into claiming Shayera's heart and now this bozo comes in all Willy nilly and steals. He then contacts someone he never had to contact before… Hawk man "Hello this is John and it's about Shayera."

BACK TO THE RESTERAUNT

They looked at the menu and saw that it was a Friday steak out. "This sounds good, I think I'll have this" Shayera nodded in approval and said "I think I'll have the same" Vegeta said "I'll have four steaks" Not the usual amount Vegeta took but he wanted to get to know Shayera and dig into about this John situation. Shayera said "Four jeez I think your holding back." Vegeta replied "I had a bit of snacks at the tower" Shayera nodded now understanding why. The food was ordered and in the meantime they talked.

"Shayera I have a question… what is your relationship with John he obviously has a thing for you." Shayera's eyes widened and unexpected question but she replied "There isn't anything romantic going on with us anymore and I intend to stay that way with him." Vegeta smiled and said "I think that he is jealous of me" Shayera laughed "Heh don't take any offensive from him just ignore him" _"Johns jealous eh well I think I can make him a bit more jealous" _As Shayera thought of this she looked down to between breast area and saw that she brought a condom with her she intends to sleep with Vegeta. "Here is your order Madam and Sir I hope you will enjoy it and also some 1900 wine to top it off" Shayera said "Thank you very much" They dug into their food, they talked but Vegeta noticed two Ki's one he recognised which was John Stewart and another but with him. Vegeta ignored it as it posed no threat.

Both had finished their dinners, Shayera paid the bill but also was drunk. "You're drunk I'll have to fly you to the watch tower." Shayera replied "NO NO let's stay at the hotellll" Vegeta smirked "Ok fine" John and Hawkman both had anger in their eyes knowing what would come next. John said "We need to stop this now", Vegeta and Shayera were now in their rooms. Vegeta thought _"Fuck it I'll do it" _Vegeta started to kiss her with their tongues entwining, they lay on the bed Vegeta now had claimed her as his mate. However Vegeta noticed Johns Ki was close and decided to do something about it. Shayera said "Geta wherrrre u goin?" Vegeta smiled "Im going to beat down your ex boyfriend so do me a favour and get sexy I'll come back" Shayera smiled and said "Don't keep me waiting Geta" Vegeta flew outside and saw two men one that looked like Shayera man version and John Stewart. "So what brings the green lantern and his friend to us?" John shouted "You know dam why Vegeta so we are going to beat you" Vegeta did nothing but laugh "You think you worms are a match for the prince of sayian's?" John replied "Yea of course we can." John looked at Hawkman as he was striking Vegeta. Vegeta dodged all of them without any effort. Then Vegeta took a hit "That one was for free." Vegeta smiled and as soon as John knew it Hawkman was slammed into a car already beaten. John said "I won't go down easily like him" Vegeta smirked "I certainly hope not if you did you don't deserve Shayera" John was now enraged firing everything he got at Vegeta. Vegeta just knocked everything. John then was quickly punched right in his cheek he now was slammed down in the beaches sand John thought how he could beat such an opponent and then he blacked out. Vegeta brought the two heroes to the police, "Give these guys to the justice league"

CHAPTER 10

WARNING GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD

Vegeta got back to the hotel room looking at nude and oiled up version of Shayera waiting on the bed "Hey big boy come to me I WANT YOU" Vegeta laid on top of her kissing her with dominance. He then stripped; he was now naked with an erected cock 12.7 inches. Shayera started to stare at it and said "NICE COCK" Vegeta chuckled and said "You get the pleasure to suck it" With that Shayera sucked his dick, choking as it was so huge she wrapped her tongue around Vegeta's tip. Vegeta loved it. She stopped and said "The tip is all clean now!" Vegeta smirked as he got his thick member touching the outside of Shayera's snatch. She ordered Vegeta "PUT IT IN NOW PLEASE" Vegeta obeyed as his thick member was now in, he started to thrust and Shayera was in ecstasy "HARDER AND FASTER PLEASE" Vegeta obeyed he also started to grope and fumble around with Shayera's breasts so oiled up and perfectly round, the pink nipples were erect fully "OH FUCK ME VEGETA FUCK ME!" Vegeta was now in full force thrusting and thrusting his hot length into Shayera's pussy the whole hotel must be shaking."VEGETA IM SO CLOSE I WANNA CUM WITH YOU!" Vegeta was also sensing he was going to climax he said "Wait a bit longer Shayera" He completely decimated Shayera and she loved it. He said "SHAYERA IM CUMMING" in reply Shayera shouted "IM CUMMING AS WELL" They both climaxed and had the biggest orgasmic shout ever and they loved it. Shayera and Vegeta were now sleeping together in perfect harmony. Vegeta said "I guess this means we are dating?" Shayera nodded and said "I love you Vegeta" Vegeta said "Me to Shayera I will never leave you" Shayera kissed his cheek and looked at the end table next to the bed, there be an unused condom "_Oh shit well it's too late Im fine with children after all." _They both fall asleep

END OF GRAPHIC SCENE

Chapter 11

Vegeta woke up from his slumber only to see Shayera wake up right after. Shayera said "Last night was amazing; I don't think I've ever felt like that ever Vegeta" Vegeta smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "My wife in the other dimension would never do this with me." Shayera didn't worry about it his wife as she knew she closed the portal to their dimension, Vegeta would pick her and only her. Shayera took a shower, and then Vegeta took one. As soon as both of them were dressed they go teleported to the watch tower. There J, onn stood and said "I need to speak to both of you." Shayera replied "Well speak up dude" "Green lantern has resigned from the justice league" Shayera couldn't believe it however it just happened. Vegeta didn't really care.

As soon as the Martian could carry on the alert went of…

ALERT ALERT SUPERMAN PRIME ALERT ALERT

Vegeta looked confused, Superman prime? Who the hell is that? Another Superman? Vegeta looked at Shayera and gave her a look asking for an explanation. As Vegeta was covered with all the details. The justice league didn't want to risk any lives of their organisation. "Vegeta were going to stop Prime, you stay here and that's an order" Vegeta looked annoyed at this imperative but decided to shrug it off and so he decided to train. As he was walking to the general direction to the GR Shayera gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said "If anything goes wrong Vegeta, try your best to save me" Vegeta chuckled "And what of your team?" Shayera chuckled along and said "Save them two but save me first" Vegeta responded "Selfish girl…." Shayera punched his arm "Shut up" With that Shayera flew off with the team -1 of green lantern.

Vegeta just decided to train this time 2100 G's. Vegeta did in five minutes 35 push ups. But after the 36th push up Vegeta noticed that all the league members had very weak Ki's and Prime had a very strong energy. "Their losing" From this thought Vegeta realised he had to intervene mostly because he wanted to face this opponent as it could prove a good warm up.

IN THE BATTLEFIELD

Prime smirked as he had dealt heavy blows to Superman and his allies. However he had noticed how strong the bird girl had gotten. She actually managed to deal damage. But it wasn't anything too serious, in a matter of seconds Shayera had fallen unconscious, as well as Martian Manhunter and Flash. Superman Prime chuckled as Wonder Woman had punched Primes cheek. In retaliation Prime punched her gut and then she fell unconscious. Superman himself was on his last legs "Prime you have proved your point, you're stronger than me and all of us. Please stop this killing of thousands." Prime cackled louder at this "This is what makes you weak inferior man" As prime was about to deal the final blow on cue Vegeta had arrived and stopped Prime's attack. Prime's eyes were in shock. How dare anyone stop him? Prime looked back only to see some blue clad warrior. Prime questioned "So who are you another victim? Or perhaps you would like to share killing this inferior person?" Vegeta looked at this villain with disgust "You're on a whole different level on the league" Prime smiled and said "You had to point out the obvious?" Vegeta smirked and said "Well then how will you fare against me?" Prime laughed "Fine I guess I will have to show you true POWER!" Superman prime charges full speed at Vegeta who has already backed away. Prime tried to connect a punch but failed. Vegeta had captured Primes fist and threw him to a building. Prime first was shocked that this warrior had caught his attack. However Prime didn't back there he now had 25% power now (MUCH LIKE FREIZA) and landed a couple of hits. Vegeta decided that he was a very powerful warrior. So he decided to take things to the next level.

CHAPTER 12

There was a big golden light bursting out of Vegeta there stepped an ascended sayian or a super sayian 2. Prime was fascinated; he had never seen a transformation like this at all. However Prime was still confident after all he is the universes strongest right? Prime's 25% was nothing to Vegeta he got tossed around. Prime was getting super angry _"HOW CAN THIS GUY BE BEATING ME AT 25% THE LEAGUE COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE 10! FINE I'll GO 75% POWER HAHAHAH" _Prime smirked as he now focused power into a 75%. Vegeta was in awe he didn't know he had this much power. However SSJ2 seemed to be struggling still. _"I guess I have to go third form"_ Vegeta got distance but was quickly knocked down by Prime "Haha do you see this power I have no equal I AM THE STRONGEST" Vegeta coughed blood and finally and got back up into his feet. "Well let's see if you like this! FINAL SHINE!" With that a big greenish beam towards prime taking a direct hit to his face. Prime was hurt but wasn't too much to handle a bit fazed. This time was what Vegeta needed and so started to power up. Before prime could see anymore he saw a flash of golden light again.

"Ha another transformation hero?" Vegeta smirked as his golden hair all the way down to his feet was still powering up. He then disappears and reappears next to prime and slams him down to the ground. Prime couldn't believe this 75% should be enough but finally a warrior of challenge. Prime got back up next to Vegeta and said "Your different you love to fight it boils your blood don't you?" Vegeta smirked "I am born from a warrior race of course I love to fight but now my race is gone so I protect what is worth protecting"

Prime yawned and said "You know you are the first person to witness my full potential. You should feel honoured to face me at 100% FULL POWER!" Vegeta guarded himself as prime came towards him at the speed of sound. And 3 inches away from Vegeta, Prime disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and decided to throw some beat down. Punches left and right on Vegeta. Vegeta tried his best to break his relentless attacks but to no prevail. Prime had this by the bag. Vegeta did get a couple of shots on Prime but Prime ignored the pain. This reminded Vegeta when he turned to Babbidi for power. All consumed by evil and rage. By the time Vegeta landed his last kick to the neck Prime heat blasted him all the way down to the streets of metropolis.

Vegeta got back up and barley _"Ehh GOD DAMMIT! Is there no exhaustion to this man I can try the final flash that might decimate him. He won't give me time to prepare for that." _ Before Vegeta could think anymore Prime came down slamming Vegeta's face intro the ground. Shayera woke up and saw Vegeta on the ground bleeding. Shayera grabbed her mace and flew into Prime. She smacked Prime with it but Prime didn't even notice her attack. She continued to attack in order to protect Vegeta however Shayera finally got smacked away like a bug by Prime. Prime was charging his heat blast to kill this warrior _"What was his name again Pfft it won't matter anyway" _As prime was about to release his super heat vision Superman intervened and punched Superman away with all his strength as he was on the streets in broad daylight the sun gave minimal energy to him enough to knock back Prime.

Prime couldn't believe he was knocked back by that inferior man. With retaliation Prime started to fucking destroy Superman causing a lot of pain in rage of what he did to him. As this was going on Shayera went to Vegeta and got him a magical bean. Vegeta couldn't believe it _"It's a senzu bean? How did she get that?" _Shayera said "Here eat it's what Thanagarians use to heal up quickly after fighting a battle" Vegeta didn't complain he took it and ate it. In about a matter of second Vegeta stood up and two legs still in third form. "Thank you and because of this I can finally achieve something very well" Shayera looked confused "What do you mean?" Vegeta looked at her and said "I was holding back on Prime all along until things got a bit hazy I didn't get a chance to do this but I think I can now. "Stand back now" Shayera obeyed

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta roared and waves of energy were sparking out of him and now he was in the air glowing. Prime was finished with Superman and came back to see what he started but after he got there he saw Vegeta glowing and turning into a golden ape? Prime had no idea what was going on but he didn't let his guard down. Next thing he knew the ape busted into copious amounts of light and eventually started to dim down. There Prime saw Vegeta with black hair and red fur. "At last I have ascended to the next level." Everyone saw Vegeta in awe; Prime came in for the attack 100% full power attempting to kick Vegeta however failed. Vegeta had taken his leg and broke it. Prime shouted out "AHAHHAHAHHHAHH" In agony. Vegeta laughed his arse of and then saw Prime Charging full percent of his heat vision "FUCK YOU TAKE THIS!" A beam of red vision came to Vegeta and then a huge blast centred Vegeta. However it did no damage at all "Was that it Prime?"

Prime whimpered in fear barley able to stand up and on the ground. _"WHO THE HELL IS HE WHAT IS HE NO I REFUSE TO ACCEPT MY FATE AT THE HANDS OF THIS MONKEY. WAIT HE IS A LEAGUE MEMBER HE WON'T KILL ME!" _Vegeta smiled and said "Now time to die puny man." Prime shouted out "WAIT YOU'RE A LEAGUER SO YOU CANT KILL ME!" Vegeta chuckled and said "Yes I can Im doing it now" Vegeta let out a "FINAL SHINE ATTACK" The same attack before but power increased as he ascended. This completely destroyed Prime leaving only his cape.

Batman said "It's over right?" Wonder Woman replied "Yes Bruce it has Vegeta rescued all of us. And stopped possibly the most destructible force in the universe." Batman cut her off and said "Vegeta is now the most destructible in the universe Diana" Diana nodded in agreement. Vegeta smiled and went back down to the streets to greet the leaguers in his new form. Shayera was the first to say "Vegeta is that you?" Vegeta replied "Of course it's me Shayera and finally I have achieved a form that no other sayian has reached before unless Kakarott has done it already." Superman said "Well Vegeta you defiantly are the strongest in the universe uhh can you revert back to your old form?" Vegeta nodded and did so. Superman smiled and said "Alright gang lets go back to the watchtower and get some rest." Everyone nodded and Batman said "Im guessing Im paying for this then?" Clark chuckled and said "You have enough money as it is" Batman chuckled along and said "True enough". As everyone entered the watch tower Mr. Terrific said "Umm guys we have a problem." Clark said "What is it Terrific?" Mr. Terrific shrugged and said for all of them to follow him. Everyone did and once they entered the main hall a portal just like Vegeta's came through.

Vegeta eyes widened and said "This was the portal that brought me in" Vegeta went to inspect it to peak out what's outside but Bruce stopped Vegeta "No we need to be careful you don't want to die do you?" Vegeta gave him a stern look and said "You sound just like my annoying wife.

As on cue someone came through the portal and said "WHO SAID I WAS ANNOYING?"

CHAPTER 13

Vegeta was in shock and recognised the voice "Bulma?" The blue haired girl came through alongside Kakarott, Piccolo, Yamcha, Trunks and Bulla. Vegeta said "How did you guys get here?" Trunks said "Mom did this portal for us o get you back home and father you look very messed up" Vegeta smirked and said "I was too busy saving this planet, and Im not going anywhere this planet is much better." Bulma said "Like hell you are Vegeta get your ass back here NOW!" Shayera intervened "So you must be Vegeta's wife huh? No wonder he left you" Bulma was annoyed and said "Who the hell do you think you are? Im his wife and if he isn't going anywhere I'll make him" With that Bulma called Goku and said "Goku beat Vegeta and bring him back and while you're at it you can beat this people up too especially this bird thing." Goku replied "I don't think that's a good idea Bulma they look like they're the good guys and if Vegeta wants to do something on his own will let him" Vegeta cut in and said "Kakarott lets make a deal if I win I get to stay here and if you win I'll come back" Goku said in reply "Fantastic a duel sure I haven't gotten a good fight in a while and Uub is still training, but I have a question" Vegeta knew what was coming as he was hungry too. "Do you guys have any food? Im starving" The league just face palmed all of them

With that Goku and Vegeta went to eat and again emptied the pantry of the watch tower. After they were done they went to the arena to settle this Shayera said to Vegeta "You sure about this you did say that Kakarott was stronger than you" Vegeta chuckled and said I have SSj4 Shayera and I still sense he is on SSJ3 Im way ahead of him. He has been training with a human which was a waste of time." Shayera said "Well ok then"

Vegeta and Goku enter the arena on a planet as the league and the Z fighters knew this was going to be destructive. "Vegeta you ready?" Vegeta smirked "Of course I am and I've been waiting for a long time for this"

CHAPTER 14

Goku turns super sayian first and starts to charge at Vegeta. Vegeta being in guard did battle with Vegeta who was also a Super Sayian. They traded blows to the face and kicks to the chest. In the meantime Shayera and Bulma were having a verbal fight about Vegeta. "Oh yea well once Goku wins which I know he will he returns with me and you don't see him any MORE!" Shayera looked offended and said "How do you know Vegeta will lose?" Bulma smirked and said "Goku always wins Vegeta acts tough but he's nothing" Shayera started laughing and said "Well I don't know what to say but Kakarott will lose because Vegeta is a super sayian 4!" All the z fighters looked at Shayera and Trunks said "Vegeta's ascended?" Shayera laughed even more but said "Yea and he told me that Kakarott isn't one so if they go all out Vegeta will be out on top" Bulma smiled came together and said "Unless Goku ascends as well" Shayera stopped laughing and gave her a stern look then both turned to the fight.

Vegeta and Goku fought to the next level in SSJ2 form. Vegeta had the upper hand at this as SSJ2 was his most comfortable form. "What's the matter Kakarott? Tired?" Goku chuckled and said "Yea you basically swamped me in Super sayian 2 so I guess I'll do this" Goku started to power up and as soon as everyone saw his hair go down Vegeta was getting beaten up quite badly. Vegeta managed to get distance and decided to go SSJ3 as well no fancy light. This time he up the ante as soon they resumed fighting both had an equal foot in this fight however Goku said "Amazing Vegeta I think we could do this forever." Vegeta chuckled and said "Sorry Kakarott but it's going to end real quickly" Goku looked at him confused? With that statement made Vegeta started to power up and soon he flew up into the air and transformed into a Super Sayian 4. All the Z fighters looked amazed at what Vegeta had conquered. Goku was also amazed himself. "WOW Vegeta so that's a super sayian 4?" Vegeta chuckled but said "That's right Kakarott this is what a super sayian 4 looks like and now you shall be defeated by my HANDS" Vegeta snap vanishes behind Goku and kicks his neck all the way to the mountains. There he threw a Ki Blast at him creating a devastating amount of damage to Goku.

Goku was starting to emerge from the debris still being a super sayian 3 and then reverted back to his super sayian form and said "Yep you definitely outclass me with that form, but…I still have a few tricks up my sleeve like SUPER KAIO KEN!" With this Goku blasted out red from his body. However Vegeta still proved to be the stronger one. Goku tried to land an uppercut to Vegeta but Vegeta did a heel kick to Goku knocking him down and also knocking him out completely. Everyone looked and saw that Goku was beat and injured badly.

(SOZ I DINDN'T MAKE GOKU ASCEND I WANTED TO RUSH THIS PART AS THE SUMMER IS ENDING AND YOU KNOW SCHOOL AND STUFF )

Goku muttered out "Looks like… you…..beat meh…. Vegeta. Vegeta looked down on Kakarott as a noble fighter but finally he had surpassed him. Vegeta returned back to his normal form as did Goku and was transported to the watch tower. Bulma said "NO NO NO! GOD DAMMIT GOKU." Shayera laughed her ass off and said "Looks like Vegeta won" Bulma resented anything of this league and ran back to her dimension quickly followed by Yamcha, Tien and Bulla. Vegeta lifted Goku to Piccolo and said "Take him back that dimension still need him." Piccolo nodded and did what he said" Trunks walked over to him and said "Wow you were amazing" Vegeta nodded and said "You should probably get back you're mother needs you" Trunks wanted to stay but he decided it was for the best if he left" After Vegeta told him this the big screen in the watch tower turned on everyone's eyes went to it and saw Braniac….

CHAPTER 15

"Hello leaguers I've come to say to hand over Vegeta or we will destroy the planet." Superman said "What the hell Braniac how are you still alive?" Braniac smiled and said "Luthor reconstructed me we are one again "Superman then said "Why do you want Vegeta?" Braniac then said "That is none of your concern Kal-El but as you can see I and Luthor are not alone." The video pans to the left where four other villains were seen. Everyone shocked to see Zod, Darkseid, Doomsday and Sinestro. All the league members except Trunks and Vegeta were widened. Batman then said "How are all of you working together. Sinestro said "We put our differences aside and decided to rule the universe together." Darkseid said "We want Vegeta bring him or the Earth is destroyed" Vegeta then said "Well you want me where do I go to meet you guys?" Shayera interrupted and said "These are one of the strongest in the entire universe" Vegeta smiled and said "I am the strongest Shayera" Shayera looked annoyed as his cockiness grew. Zod said "Here is our location DORSET STONEHENGE and no one can follow you." Vegeta nodded and said "I'll be back before you know it guys." Trunks said "Can I at least come Im his son" He said to Braniac. He replied "For you we will make an exception" Trunks smiled and said to Vegeta "Im coming too dad!" Vegeta nodded and said "Let's go then"

Both Trunks and Vegeta flew off together to the Stonehenge. In flight they discussed on what they may possibly do "You think they want to fight? Father" Vegeta said "That would be foolish they know my power I think they want something else" Trunks nodded in agreement and then said "You know mom misses you" Vegeta laughed and said "Then why did she close the portal?" Trunks looked confused and said "Well she didn't it was Mr Satan's dog, He pushed mom and broke the stabilizer machine making it unstable and somehow closed the portal" Vegeta said "So it wasn't your mother? Well it doesn't matter I've decided to stay" Trunks questioned Vegeta and said "Yea but why they seemed to have control over this Earth do you think they need you?" Vegeta said nothing Trunks continued and said "Is it because of that Hawk woman?" Vegeta cheeks blushed but hardly visible and replied "No I simply find this world to be more worth protecting there is too many dangers and there was one I had to go super sayian 4 to go." Trunks nodded and stayed quiet. They arrived only to see a yellow man similar to Green lantern another that looks like a computer formed man another big jacked monster and finally a man that was very human much like Superman. Sinestro said "Welcome we thank you for seeing us" Trunks interrupted and said "What is it you want with my father?" Darkseid said "Well we offer something of course" Vegeta said "And what would that be?" Zod said "It must be so lonely being the only sayian right? I know how you feel my planet was destroyed as well I and Kal- EL are the only ones left of our race." Vegeta then said "Get to the point now" Braniac then said "You are a sayian yes? Very long ago the Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor there Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta along with every sayian died." Vegeta eyes widened "There was a Sayian race" Braniac then said "Well if the sayian race died out there was sayian's that were sent to the planet Earth and in this location there lay 100 Sayian's both male and female and then they would reproduce to grow the sayian race back again." Trunks said "I don't believe a word you say" Vegeta then said "I do Trunks" Trunks face went confused and said "How father?" Vegeta then said "Sense the KI is very high in this area and is underground."

"So you people are telling me this because?" Sinestro said "Because we want to see the extensive force of the Sayian race" Vegeta then replied "How do you open it?" Darkseid said "You need royal Sayian blood to open the vault in this case you or your son" Trunks said "What do you plan to do with the sayians?" Zod then said "let them free." Said with a smug look, Vegeta then offered a milligram of blood to each stone as instructed by Braniac. Then a purple light rose from the centre of the Stonehenge out cane a red and purple thing. Red skin and purple what looks like armour? "FOOLS THAT IS NO SAYIAN THAT'S JANEMABA" Darkseid looked at him funny and said "What is Janemba?" Vegeta said "Janemba is a demon of pure evil no good can defeat it and now that is in the real world the only one that can stop it is probably us."

CHAPTER 16

Janemba started to laugh and blew everyone away. Then he started to transform. This transformation was quick and simple. Janemba skin changed to black and eyes to red and red armour. "I AM ULTRA JANEMBA AND YOU WILL ALL DIE" Vegeta and Trunks looked astonished. His power level has skyrocketed. Way above Vegeta and Goku. Sinestro attacked similar to John's. However Janemba takes it like it's no sweat. Then he reappears behind Sinestro and gets his sword out and Zod said "SINESTRO LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Sinestro looks behind and tries to get as far as way as he cans however he took a very bad blow slicing his face. "AAHHH" Sinestro shouted then Darkseid used his omega beam on Janemba. He then stood there astonished that Janemba didn't do anything. Janemba then reappears right in front of Darkseid then slams him down knocking him out one of the Stonehenge pillars is destroyed. Zod then says "How do we defeat him Vegeta?" Vegeta says "HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT" Braniac fires of beams from his head with all power he has got. Then Zod fires of a charged beam from his eyes full power. Vegeta then fire of a ray of blasts his signature move. Trunks fired off a Big Tree canon and all was direct hit on Janemba. However…. No effect! Vegeta didn't know what to do nor did anyone else.

Janemba then in two seconds Zod and Braniac knocked out Vegeta took one hell of a beating and Trunks dodged as best he could but at one swift punch Trunks was knocked out.

Vegeta then turned into a super sayian 4 and charged straight to the demon. "HAHAH NO POWER CAN STOP ME AT MY ULTIMATE FORM! I AM ULTRA JANEMBA!" Vegeta put all his power into one punch and hit him dead in the face. Janemba flies all of the Stonehenge was decimated. Janemba smiled and said "Well at least you have gotten better since the last time we fought." Vegeta smirked and said "You have too why is it that the bad guys have transformation?" Janemba laughs and say "You're going to die now and you will never see the answer." Ultra Janemba disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta one nanosecond Vegeta noticed but was slammed down to the edge the Dover cliffs.

Janemba then got Super breath cannon over a Vegeta however…. Goku appears right behind him and kicked Janemba away before he could fire. Vegeta flew to Goku and said "Kakarott how did you get here? And how are you still walking?" Goku smiled and said "Instant transmission and Senzu beans" Also… I got a power boost so now I can do this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA" With that screams Goku transformed into a golden great ape. He was not in control but was over quickly again copious amounts of light busted through his body and then transformed into a SSJ4. Vegeta looked amazed and said "KAKAROTT YOU HAVE ACSENDED!" Goku smiled and said "That's right but I don't think we can beat Janemba in his current form I mean look at him." Vegeta looked at Ultra Janemba and saw that he had a huge grin written on his face. Vegeta said "What can we do then?" Goku smirked and said "Same way we did before fusion?" Vegeta then said quickly "A SAYIAN FIGHTS BY HIMSELF KAKAROTT" Goku responds and said "BUT VEGETA LOOK WE ARE NO WAY GONNA BEAT HIM WE NEED TO DO THIS PLEASE" Vegeta then sighed and said fine we can do the dance. Goku then smiled and said "Thank you".

They did the dance but Janemba quickly realised they did this before and didn't go so well with him. Janemba interrupts and smacked both of them away. "Don't think you're going to pull that on me I won't allow IT" Goku then said "Dammit I wish we could go Vegito but I don't have those ear rings." Vegeta then said "Afterimage technique?" Goku then smiles brightly and said "OF COURSE GOOD THIKING!" Then they spun around Janemba doing the dance. However one nano second later Janemba figures it out and again slams them both into the beach coast of England. "Vegeta he is too fast for us we need a distraction so we can do our fusion." Then they see a shadow with a cape behind them "What do you think we can do?" Vegeta smiled it was Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man Hunter, Hawk Girl, Batman and The Flash. "Thanks guys but we need a distraction we are nothing compared to Janemba but if me and Kakarott fuse together he will be history." Batman said "This fusion does it last long?" Vegeta then said "We don't know we haven't done a fusion with two super sayian fours." Batman nods and says "We'll cause a distraction so you two do the dance." Vegeta then said "You could die guys are you sure" Batman smiles and said "Thanks for worrying about us but we can be really good as a team" They fly up and Shayera goes down to Vegeta and kissed him dead on the lips. Vegeta said "Don't go dying on me okay?" Shayera laughs and joins with the others

Goku and Vegeta practice since it has been like forever. At the leagues end "We will be your opponents" Wonder Woman says Janemba laughs and said "you pose no danger I want the sayian's WHERE ARE THEY?" The Martian said "You knocked them out see Im giving you a mental image." Janemba see's the image and says "Well then I have no choice but to fight you."

"FUUUSIO NNNNNNN" "WE DID IT IT'S TIME TO DIE JANEMBA" By the time they got up Janemba had beaten the league in over five minutes. "JANEMBA!" Janemba looked behind only to see a dazzling light source. Janemba then shouts "NO NO NO YOU TRICKED ME MARTIAN" Shayera looked at this sparking gold man and said "Vegeta?" The man said "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Gogeta! And you JANEMBA WILL DIE" Janemba trying to escape as he knew what would happen if he faced Gogeta. However Gogeta was too fast for Janemba repapering right in front of him while he makes his escape. "I AM ULTRA JANEMBA I REFUSE TO DIE BY MONKEYS!" Gogeta laughs and said "You're time is up" Gogeta shouts out "FINALLLL KAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMEEEEEEE HHHHHAAAAA MEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A flash around the whole world evolved and saw it was a mix between golden and blue, it hit Janemba right in the face and obliterated him leaving nothing.

Gogeta then infuses and both said "That was quick" All the leaguers collapsed as well as Trunks and the villains already collapsed against Janemba. Goku used his I.T technique and brought everyone to the watch tower all to the infirmary.

CHAPTER 17 ENDING

Shayera woke up only to see Vegeta and she said "Wow you know Vegeta you are amazing" Vegeta smiled and said "Thank you and Im staying here right with you. Kakarott has gone and everyone is safe the villains you called Zod, Braniac, Darkseid and Sinestro have all been taken to their homes at other worlds." Shayera said "You're blood was the key to unlocking that demon?" Vegeta said "The demon was already there in the first place there WAS Sayian's there but died to Janemba. From the last time we fought he must of gotten blood accidently dropped at that place." Shayera said "Anything else?" Vegeta then remembered "Oh and Trunks will be staying and incorporated into your young league" Vegeta then said "You know I have been noticing two Ki's around you one that is you and another actually inside you care to explain" Shayera eyes widened and said "Oh my god I forgot all of this VEGETA IM PREGNANT!" Vegeta laughed and said "I know congrats and get some rest I'll be with my son getting him introduced to his team" Shayera then closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
MOUNT JUSTICE

Alright team there is a new person joining. His name is Trunks Father of Vegeta. That name already being whispered around the team Kid flash said "Isn't he the one who killed black Adam?" Superboy then said "Yea he also killed Prime" Wonder Girl then said "Seriously? This guy must be strong as hell then" Trunks was introduced and said "Hey Im Trunks nice to meet all of you" Wondergirl introduces herself first and said "Hey Im Wonder Girl or just call me Cassy or Cassandra whatever floats your boat" Trunks smiled and said "Nice to meet you" Everyone then introduces themselves and wherever will this go!

THE END HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Review please and tell me what I did wrong and next story is about young justice and trunks and the light and all that crap BYE!


End file.
